We are Noah
by Dark-Sno
Summary: This is a collab fanfiction in two viewpoints: The first one is Maki/Nité, a Noah with Innocence, and the second is Kerkira, also a Noah with Innocence. They are both D. Gray man OCs, and are owned by myself Espycat and Tanzenia on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**A whirl of light, colour, dancing, and laughter filled the room. Maki passed friends and acquaintances alike, each warmly greeting her. A green-haired girl vigorously hugged Maki, as much as her brother had. But, across from her, a vaguely familiar boy was watching her. He waved Maki over, and she followed him, as if in a trance. A dark, black streak of hair covered an equally dark, diamond shape in the middle of his forehead. Maki knew at once who he was. "Viver? Is that you?" The boy winked, took her hand, and they began to slowly dance. "Are you happy?" he asked, his eyes firmly on hers. "Yes… I-I-I mean, I don't know." she stammered, frantically looking around. She quickly glanced at Road, Tyki, Sheryl and the other Noahs, quietly conversing with her fellow exorcists. _What? This would never happen! This can't be real!_ she thought. Viver stopped her thoughts abruptly. "It isn't real, my dear. So wake up!"**  
**There was an encasing darkness and silence, broken by a bone-chilling scream Maki later realised was her own. She found herself wet and extremely hot. "Mistress Maki!" A voice quivered in the darkness. Nana was sitting in a large armchair, and in her arms was Viver, his fur bristling. "What the hell was that about? First, you start shouting 'This isn't real', then you screamed.' His voice, although filled with anger, sounded worried. Nana ran out of the room, and returned with a dry towel, which she dabbed at Maki's forehead. Maki pushed her away, and took the towel. "I'm a big girl now, Nana. I can do it myself." She left the room, Nana and Viver following her closely. Viver landed on her shoulder, and folded up his wings. A new pair of footsteps touched the ground leaving a distinctive sound. Maki stopped in silence, cautiously looking around herself. She was in the mansion's garden, filled with beautiful flowers. Sitting on a nearby bench was someone she knew. "Kerkira, it's a pleasure to see you again."**

"Hee, hee. You too." Kerkira replied to the saturated girl in front of her. Her hands were shaking as she dabbed the towel across her forehead and then down her cheek. In one quick move, Kerkira was on her feet and holding Maki's hands up. Their faces were less than 10 cm away from each other's. With worry in her eyes and her voice, Kerkira asked "What's wrong? What happened?" Maki's eyes lit up in surprise and then embarrassment. "N-nothing" she said, her head and her eyes lowering to the floor. Kerkira placed a careful hand on the now crying girl's chin, and forced her to look up. "Maki," she said in a stern voice, the voice that made even the akuma stop in their paths. "What is wrong?" For a second, Kerkira thought that Maki would tell her, but obviously, the girl wasn't going to talk. "I said nothing!" Maki pushed Kerkira away and left. Kerkira didn't bother to try and call her back; she knew Maki too well. "Mistress Kerkira!" an akuma maid ran towards her. "Mistress Kerkira, the order wants you back by tomorrow."  
"Did they say why?"  
"No ma'am. They just said that you have to be back by tomorrow."  
Kerkira let out a sigh and shooed the maid away. She was worried about Maki, but duty called. Without another second's thought, she left the mansion and found the Inn in which Allen had made her and Maki a door to the Black Order's Main headquarters. It could only used by him, Maki and Kerkira (and it looked like a broom closet). _Oh well,_ she thought, _Time for work._


	2. Chapter 2

**Maki stormed into the kitchen, pushing over any akuma in her way. Smoke was drifting from a nearby room "Keep it down in there. It's the middle of the night!" A voice scolded. _Tyki_, Maki thought, _Just who I need! Can this night get any worse?_ "Honey, if you want to break things, go to the Black Order." _Oh great, Sheryl's there too. Why don't we just add Road, and the party will be complete!_ A young, female voice giggled at Sheryl's pun. _THAT'S IT!_ Maki slammed the doors open, nearly cracking them. Road was playing with small stringed puppets, one resembling Allen Walker, and the other resembling herself. Tyki and Sheryl were settled in armchairs, calmly playing a game of cards. Maki looked at them all, trying to put on a look of intimidation. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" she growled, creating emphasis on each word. Sheryl shot her a quizzical look. "Tell you what?" he asked innocently. There was a still silence in the room, excluding the cackles of the fireplace, slowly devouring the wood that it held. "Kerkira was here, and you didn't bother telling me. Or maybe you didn't want to tell me altogether." Road stood up, linked her arm with Maki's, and led her to an armchair, facing side-on to the fire. "You saw her, right? So, no harm done~" she giggled gleefully. Maki looked cautiously at Road. She was definitely hiding something. Maybe it had something to do with Kerkira coming here; she rarely visited. Sheryl exited the room, and returned with a steaming cup of tea. He offered it to Maki. "Just the way you like it." Maki stared at the teacup. Some white powder was flowing in it. She decided it was unstirred sugar. "You know, I've never actually liked tea." She replied, almost downing the cup in one gulp after finishing her sentence. Something about the tea didn't taste right. "Sherrryyylll, whadiddyoo puttin thizteeea?" Maki slurred, falling out of the armchair she had been seated on. Darkness started to overwhelm her. Tyki was looking at Sheryl with a curious look on his face. "You didn't, did you?" he enquired. Sheryl ignored him. The last thing Maki saw was Sheryl bending over, a triumphant and impossibly large smile stretching over his face. "Oh darling, wouldn't you want to know. . ." he sneered at Maki, his voice breaking off as darkness covered her vision another time.**

"You're going to investigate some 'disturbing' occurrences in Romania." Komui said as he sat behind the large wooden desk covered with papers of all kinds. "Okay, but two things. First, what's with the way you said disturbing and second, why Romania?" Kerkira asked the annoying man, as she looked over at the bookshelf, perhaps the only thing that was in order in the room. "These incidents have all been around your old home in Uricani. People have apparently been seeing the ghosts of people who have died and then their loved ones are disappearing." Komui's face darkened and Kerkira noted the sound of his teeth grinding together. "So, pretty much the usual case of the Earl-tricks-more-people-into-becoming-akuma." Kerkira said, trying to lighten Komui's mood; Komui stayed the same. _So much for the indirect approach. I don't even know why humans try_, Kerkira thought. She moved towards Komui in one quick move and before Komui could say anything, Kerkira was kneeling on his desk with her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Komui, you need to stop worrying so much."

Komui's face went red and he seemed like he couldn't find his words. Kerkira let out a small giggle and pulled Komui towards her, his face pressing hard against her large breasts. Kerkira held him there as she hugged him for several moments. "Komui, have fun and live it large, take risks and have no regrets, that's what I say, and what you need to learn to do." She whispered. Komui just sat there and held onto her. Kerkira finally let him go and laughed a little when she saw how red he was. "Alright, then I should go and pack for Romania, see ya round, Komui." She said as she turned to leave. Komui didn't reply. He just sat there, as if he were in a trance. Kerkira giggled once again and left. As soon as she left the room, her face turned sour. _But first, I have to go back to the mansion. Maki never made it back last night, _she thought. _I swear, if any of them have hurt her, they will feel the true wrath of the eighth Noah._ With that, she went to pack and head for the door, then to Romania. But first, Vodka!


	3. Chapter 3

**"You know, that wasn't really necessary. I could've checked her without actually having to drug her." A blonde Noah told Sheryl. She checked under the sleeping Noah's choker, revealing her stigmata. "I still find it interesting that 5th's stigmata stays there even when she is in her human form. And why the neck?" she mumbled to herself. 1st approached Tesch from behind. "Is she ready?3" he asked, giving the still girl a once-over. "She's been suppressing Nité lately, a lot more than usual. But Nité's been giving her nightmares, like the one last night." Viver chipped in. He hadn't left her since. "Haven't you noticed her strange behaviour? I mean, she's been very distant with me." Sheryl commented. Tesch stared at him. "I really, truly wonder why." She said with a hint of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes in response. Maki started to stir, her arms and legs started to wriggle in their locked places. Her eyes slowly and slightly opened.**

**Maki pricked her ears. That stupid Noah had put in sleeping powder, so she was still woozy. She heard three distinct voices, wait, no, four: Sheryl's, Tesch's, Viver's and the Earl's? She listened harder. ". . .and we all know how close 5th and 8th are. Although, at least we have Maki under our belt, so. . .if we can somehow convince her to let Nité go, maybe. . . the relationship will ebb away." Tesch said, keeping an eye on Maki. Maki felt pressure on her arms and legs. Metal bands covered her limbs and waist, restraining her from any movement. Suddenly, in Tesch's hand a ppeared a large, glass syringe, filled with a dark, blood-like substance. It was blood, alright, although, not human. Akuma. _Oh god! _Maki thought. _I shouldn't have this stuff. It brings out Nité. . .CRAP!_ She started thrashing violently. "I thought you gave her a booster!" Tesch shouted at Sheryl. He shrugged and said "I gave her the dose you told me to give her." Maki screamed out until Tesch's hand covered her mouth. Maki's eyes grew wide with fear.**

_That was Maki's scream,_ thought Kerkira. She dropped her bags and started to run towards the mansion. Thankfully, Kerkira had brilliant hearing and memory. Within a few seconds, she had found the room Maki was in. Unfortunately, it was locked, but that was no problem for her. She held up her hands, chanted a few lines and her body slipped through the door, just like a ghost. The scene she saw was horrific. Tesch was screaming at Sheryl, Viver was watching them and the Earl was. . .laughing?

Kerkira deactivated her ghost form and activated her innocence, before Nité could completely overcome Maki, she must get her virus in Maki's body to combat the akuma blood. The Earl, noticing what Kerkira was about to do, sent three level-4 akuma at her. Kerkira just smirked and laughed a little "You should know that you'll need more than this to stop me, Earl." She called out. Her leg muscles tensed, and then she was off at supersonic speed. Before the akuma could react, she had kissed each and every one of them with her 'Devil's Kiss', and they were now slowly being infected by her own virus. She ran towards Maki, but suddenly she couldn't control her actions. "So sorry, my dear, but we need this." Sheryl spoke as he moved his fingers, just like the puppeteer he was. Kerkira merely shrugged the strings off. "That's not going to work, Sheryl. You forget. . .I'm a puppeteer too." Kerkira said. As she finally got to Maki, the akuma blood was doing its work. _One kiss should be enough to stop the akuma blood_. Kerkira planted her lips on Maki's, and almost immediately, Maki started to turn back to normal. Kerkira stopped kissing Maki and turned to the rest of them. "You were supposed to wait!" she screamed at them. Suddenly, Kerkira felt a hand grabbing the back of her skirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maki grabbed Kerkira's skirt, tugging on it strongly. "What's happening?" she quietly whispered, unable to go any louder. Viver flew over to her, and began licking her wounds. "I told you, she wasn't ready!" he said, in between licks. He stopped abruptly, his fur bristling. He jumped away from her, just as she started shaking. "You knew too? Then WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she screamed with fury. Her body became covered in a strange, black energy. Her hands started growing, her fingers melding into one long, sharp scythe. The scythes that once were her hands glowed green. In two quick slices, her leg bands were shattered, giving her enough strength to break the other bands holding her. Sheryl's hand quivered, but managed to control her, slightly shaking with the effort. Kerkira appeared in front of Maki, a sad look on her usually crazy face. "I'm so sorry." She said, looking directly at Maki's pained eyes, red from crying. "Then why?" Maki sobbed, unable to move. Her eyes filled with black tears.**

"Because the Noahs need this," Kerkira replied, then she turned around to Tesch, Viver, Sheryl and the Earl. "BUT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL I WAS HERE!" she screamed at them and they all took a step back; even the Earl looked scared. Kerkira looked like she could kill someone. "C-come on now, sweety. . .B-be serious." Sheryl stammered, putting his hands up inn defence. His mistake; the strings holding Maki back disappeared. "Oh no now look what you've done." Kerkira said to Sheryl. She smiled her 'evil' smile, and ducked down as Maki swung her scythes at them. "Hee hee hee. Looks like you're all going to pay." Kerkira mocked. Maki got up and ran towards the now shaking group. "Maki, stop!" Viver jumped in front of Maki's swinging scythes. Red flew everywhere, Tesch screamed, and Sheryl and the Earl were dead silent. Kerkira just stood there laughing and Maki's knees seemed to turn into jelly.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Viver?" she said, crawling towards the small, still shape. His chest was heaving, and two long lines ran across his chest from where she had hit him. Kerkira laughed behind her. "Shut up! This is your fault!" she shrieked, eyes widening. She ripped a sleeve from her dress, wrapped Viver's wounds, and cradled him. Her hair was all over her face, and flowing down her back. Kerkira leaned over her shoulder. Maki flung her arm at Kerkira, lightly scratching her cheek. "Aw~ You're so cute when you're mad." She giggled, catching Maki's arm, snapping it in her grip. Maki felt a flaring pain, and cried out, blood rushing to her head. She grew dizzy, hardly standing up and facing the other shocked Noahs. She grabbed a nearby vial, and filled a syringe with the liquid contents. "You want her so much. Here, enjoy her!" she cackled, stabbing her still-healing arm. She started changing, her hair changing shades. Her skin grew grey, her dress became more revealing, and a large smile completed the transformation.**

**"I'm baaack~" she said, in a slightly higher voice. Her face turned into one of mock sadness. "Aww. What happened?" She looked at the syringe, still in her hand. "She did this to herself?" she asked. A still shocked Sheryl nodded. "Whoa. She must have lost it~" she giggled, walking towards the Noahs. Something bumped her foot. She bent down and picked up the limp akuma by the scruff. Nité noticed the bandage. "Someone must have really roughed this little guy up." She dropped him carelessly, as if he were a toy. She peeked down her collar. "Maki's really grown." She commented on her older body. She strolled over to where Tesch, Sheryl and the Earl were standing, embracing each in turn. Her gloved hand curled her hair as she took in her surroundings "It's good to be home~" she exclaimed, taking a step back and facing all the Noahs. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. Why the hell am I here?"**

Kerkira was laughing so hard that it hurt. Everything was so funny. Viver was hurt, Nité was here and everyone was so scared. Suddenly something snapped, and the room suddenly went quiet. Everyone turned to stare at Kerkira. Kerkira fell to her knees. "No, it's not funny." She said, her hands holding her head. Kerkira began to sob and kept repeating those words "It's not funny." Nité laughed a little and moved towards Kerkira. Kerkira looked up, her tears were blood, and her lips were black. "Heh heh, tricked ya." Kerkira lept up and gave Nité a 'Devil's Kiss'. She knew that one wouldn't be strong enough for Maki to fight through. It started to work and Maki started to show through. But Nité started to fight back and Maki was losing. "Maki!" Kerkira called out. "You need to come back! Viver's hurt and I can't help you can!"

"N-no, I'm not going back!" Nité screamed. "I want to stay." Finally, Maki was back. She fell down and Kerkira caught her. Maki was weak, and her eyes were barely open. "I-I need to help Viver." Maki tried to get up, but Kerkira stopped her. "No, you need to rest, and I can help him, don't worry." Kerkira replied.

"B-but you said that you couldn't help him."

"I lied. I figured you just needed help coming back."

"Asshole." Maki spat with a smile. Kerkira picked her and Viver up; Viver cuddled into Maki's chest. Kerkira turned and kicked down the door. "Y-you can't leave! We need Nité!" Tesch pleaded with Kerkira. "No!" Kerkira spat back as a reply. "That was a dirty trick you played with Maki and me. You people have lost your chance. Now Nité is never coming back." Kerkira left the mansion and took Maki back to the Black Order, along with Viver, who needed help, and Nana, who would never leave Maki's side.


End file.
